


"UwU Mothertrucker"

by arnica_montana_08



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I'm Bad At Summaries, Memes, No Plot/Plotless, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Randomness, gen-z humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnica_montana_08/pseuds/arnica_montana_08
Summary: You are a foreign exchange student attending Karasuno. These are some of your experiences.
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, and yes I know the chapters are short. please give me feedback.

You hopped off the plane and went to find the host that you were supposed to be staying with. You found her standing with a sign that had your last name on it. You approach, “Excuse me, are you the person that I’m staying with?” 

The woman looks down at you, “are you L/N, Y/N?” 

You nod, “Yes, that would make you Tanaka, Saeko; right?” 

“Yup, do you have everything you need?” You nod again, since you had already grabbed your luggage. “Okay then, let’s go.”

…

You step out of the vehicle, you never wanted to ride with that woman again. “Ma’am, who gave you a license?” 

She just chuckled. “Noneya. This is where you’re going to be staying while you attend Karasuno. My brother will show you around town today, and on monday he will show you around school.” 

“Yes Ma’am!” You nod. 

“I thought I told you to call me big sis” Saeko leveled herself to your height. “Didn’t I?”

Your face heats up. “Yes m- big sis. Sorry.” you rub your neck in embarrassment. 

The two of you walk inside. “RYU! OUR EXCHANGE SIBLING IS HERE!!!” ‘Exchange sibli- nevermind.’ you decided not to ask. 

A boy ran into the room, he has a shaved head and blue-gray eyes. He took one look at you and made a scary face. You raise a brow. “You’re Ryu right? Big sis told me that you’re a second year, and if I remember correctly, that would make you my senpai.” Ryu’s face goes blank, then he smiles widely. Saeko chuckles in the background. 

Ryu runs up and hugs you. He looks Saeko in the eyes,”I will protect them with my life.” 

She looks right back. “I know.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the team i guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two in one day.

“Alright little brah, we’re here. Welcome to Karasuno High!” Tanaka puts his hand on your shoulder. 

“Senpai, why are we here so early? The sun hasn’t even risen yet.” You look at Tanaka, you wanted to be asleep right now. 

“Oh, I have volleyball practice. Thought I would introduce you to the team.”

You perk up at the word ‘volleyball’. “You have volleyball here?” There’s excitement in your voice. It’s been awhile, but you used to play volleyball when you were younger. 

Tanaka notices the excitement in your voice,”You like volleyball?” you nod. “Awesome!” he grabs your arm and runs to the gym. He bursts through the door with you in tow. “Guys! Come meet my exchange sibling!” 

All eyes are on both of you. “Tanaka! Don’t yell so early in the morning!” A man with dark hair and brown eyes shouted, obviously at Tanaka.

You look at Tanaka, ”He does realize that he just contradicted himself, right?” He looks back at you for a second before bursting out in laughter. “What, did I say something funny?”

“Tanaka, do you understand- who’s this?” The man walks closer to the two of you. 

“This is my Exchange sibling Y/N.” Tanaka looks proud. He puts an arm over your shoulder. “I thought you guys would like to meet them. They like volleyball.” 

A tall boy with blonde hair walks over, “tch, could you keep it down? Who is this loser?” he glares at you. 

You have to physically stop yourself from hitting him, instead you fire back, “It’s the ‘insulting others to distract from your obvious self-esteem issues’ for me, sir.” 

The boy stood there for a moment, his jaw was dropped. “I-”

“Close your mouth hun, you’re gonna catch flies.” 

Soon you met the whole team, most of them were very kind. “Y/N, welcome to Karasuno.” The one with the grey hair, Sugawara, said. 

“Oh, thank you Sugawara.” You give a softish smile. You feel kinda awkward. 

Eventually practice ends and you decide to find your class.


	3. Chapter 3

After school ends you wait for your host sibling. You listen to some music and vibe while you wait. Quickly you look at your surroundings, there’s no one there. You dance as the music plays. It wasn’t good, but it was still fun. Just as you were getting into the groove, you were interrupted. “Pipsqueak! Come ‘ere!” You only recognize the voice because of how annoying it was, it belonged to Tsukishima. 

You turn and face him. “Yes?”

He looked mildly upset, you guessed that it was because he had to talk to you.”You’re coming with us to Tokyo.”

“Why didn’t Tanaka tell me?” 

“He’s being scolded by Daichi.” You snort. Tsukishima smirked, “What are you, a pig?”

You look him dead in the eyes,”Yeah, and a damn sexy one, bitch.” 

He raised an eyebrow, amused. “I’m starting to like you, shortstack.” 

“Thank you, Jackass the Beanstalk.” This was the moment you decided that Tsukishima was gonna be a good friend. “So, when are we going to Tokyo?”

“In a few minutes, they’re loading up the bus right now.” The two of you talked casually for the next few minutes. 

“Tsukishima! Y/N! Come on it’s time to go!” You think it was Daichi who yelled it, but you weren’t sure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you to all the people who are reading this trash, um, I'm not used to this... I love you guys.

You sat by Tanaka on the way there. He was talking about something, but you weren’t really listening. You were watching the scenery outside, it was nice to see different places. Unfortunately for you, you end up falling asleep. When the bus turns your head moves onto Tanaka’s shoulder. He practically coos at the sight. Snapping a picture, he sends it to Saeko. She asks him to take as many as he can.

When you finally arrive Tanaka wakes you up. “Come on Y/N! We’re here!” He grabs your arm and pulls you out of the bus. 

You are met with a bunch of boys, they seem to be on a team. “Kenma!” a flash of ginger flies past you. 

“Hinata.” A boy with blonde-brown hair responds, you assume that his name is kenma.

A taller male walks forwards. He looks at you,”And who might you be, Chibi-Chan~?” You stare at him for a second, “Chibi-Chan~?”

“I- my name is Y/N.” Your brain had short circuited. Tanaka poked you to see if you were alive. 

“Oh no! Are they dead?!” A tall male with gray hair asked, he seemed to be panicking.

Without hesitation you reply, “Imma bad bitch, you can’t kill me.” 

Everyone is quiet for a moment before, ”Are you sure about that?” 

You glance at the person who spoke, it was the same kid from before, Kenma. He is smirking. “Catch me outside, how ‘bout dat?” You smirk right back.


	5. Chapter 5

You sat by Tanaka on the way there. He was talking about something, but you weren’t really listening. You were watching the scenery outside, it was nice to see different places. Unfortunately for you, you end up falling asleep. When the bus turns your head moves onto Tanaka’s shoulder. He practically coos at the sight. Snapping a picture, he sends it to Saeko. She asks him to take as many as he can.

When you finally arrive Tanaka wakes you up. “Come on Y/N! We’re here!” He grabs your arm and pulls you out of the bus. 

You are met with a bunch of boys, they seem to be on a team. “Kenma!” a flash of ginger flies past you. 

“Hinata.” A boy with blonde-brown hair responds, you assume that his name is kenma.

A taller male walks forwards. He looks at you,”And who might you be, Chibi-Chan~?” You stare at him for a second, “Chibi-Chan~?”

“I- my name is Y/N.” Your brain had short circuited. Tanaka poked you to see if you were alive. 

“Oh no! Are they dead?!” A tall male with gray hair asked, he seemed to be panicking.

Without hesitation you reply, “Imma bad bitch, you can’t kill me.” 

Everyone is quiet for a moment before, ”Are you sure about that?” 

You glance at the person who spoke, it was the same kid from before, Kenma. He is smirking. “Catch me outside, how ‘bout dat?” You smirk right back. “Just out of curiosity, how many hours did you sleep last night?”

“None.” 

“Yooooo, same.”


End file.
